It has been suggested that the optical coupling efficiencies of neodymium (Nd) lasers pumped by xenon flash lamps can be involved by the use of fluorescent converters. A fluorescent converter absorbs light wavelengths which are in the spectral region in which the Nd ions do not absorb, and re-emits it in the bands which the Nd ions do absorb. Thus, the fluorescent and material absorbs the light outside the spectral region for the laser material and fluoresces strongly at one of the pump bands of the laser material.
It has been found, however, that fabrication solid state fluorescent converters require large pieces of hard-to-grow crystalline material which are also difficult to cut to the desired tolerances and shapes. That is, crystalline fluorescent converter materials such as chromium doped emerald; Cr.sup.+3 : Sr Ga F.sub.5 ; Cr.sup.+3 :Sr AlF.sub.5 chromium doped gadolinium, scandium; Gallium, Garnet (GSGG), etc. are extremely difficult to grow in the sizes required for today's larger laser slabs and rods and are not readily fabricated in the complex shapes often necessary to obtain the highest optical coupling efficiencies.